Rosario Pokéspe
by Yellowsgardianangel
Summary: A group of human students enter an all monster school how will they survive without being eaten? Will they survive until the next semester or will they leave back to the human world and act as if nothing happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello, call me Angel. My first crossover fanfic, anyways I don't own Rosario Vampire and Pokémon. Although I own my OC Gardians and situation(plot).**

Profile

Monsters -

Yellow (Amarillo del Bosque Verde) - A short long blond-haired girl who always ties her hair up in a pony-tail with yellow eyes and a silver rosary necklace and usually wears a straw hat.

Species: Vampire

Age: 15

Blue - A brown-haired girl with blue eyes and white and pink hat.

Species: Sucubus

Age: 16

Silver - A red-haired girl… I mean boy with silver eyes.

Species: Beast Tamer

Age: 15

Crystal - A blue haired girl with gravity defining pigtail and blue-crystal eyes.

Species: Snow girl

Age: 14

Soul - A brown-haired pig-tailed girl with coffee-colored eyes with a big white hat with a ribbon.

Species: Witch

Age: 14

Ruby - White haired sissy… I mean black-haired boy with a beanie and ruby colored eyes (Seriously that beanie messes with my head).

Species: Werewolf

Age: 13

Diamond (Dia) - Black haired boy with diamond clear eyes and red, blue, white cap**(I think you all should know what it is)**.

Species:

Age: 12

Black - Black haired boy who has brown colored eyes and a red and black cap.

Species: (I have one in mind but can't name it.)

Age: 12

Selected by Gardian:

Prism - Long silver-haired girl with amethyst color eyes

Age: 18

Unknown -

Red - Black bed head haired colored boy with red eyes and a red cap.

Age: 16

Green Oak – Spiky ginger hair colored boy with green eyes.

Age: 16

Gold –A black haired color boy with goggles and a black and yellow cap with amber color eyes.

Age: 14

Sapphire - A brown pig tailed haired covered by a bandana girl cut to 1 inch off shoulder length with sapphire colored eyes.

Age: 13

Platina - A dark blue haired girl up to waist length with platinum colored eyes.

Age: 12

White - A brown-haired girl who ties it up to a pony-tail with a pink and white cap with the lightest brown eyes.

Age: 12

Selected by Guardian:

Sky - A blond-haired boy with blue-sky colored eyes.

Age: 18

A young adult finished sending the profile on the computer to her minster. Her breath released sighed. "Man, Sky that jerk" she breathed out. "At least I finished" she said as she smiled.

"Sis, come on I need to go to school," a voice cried out. She got up from her writing desk and rushed out of the door. " I am coming Yellow," she called back as she closed the door leaving the room alone, once again.

**So how was it for the prologue I need help for this choice because I can't think of a monster that reminds me of Diamond. The rest are chosen by personality. On bold are my thoughts. Italic is their thoughts. The rest you should know by know. **

**Dia: Why couldn't you think of one**

**Me: Well Dia I just couldn't think of one I am sorry.**

**Gold: At least she tried not like me**

**Me: No but I have big plans for Sky's group *giggles***

**Sky: Oh great…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Angel here. I am so happy today.**

**Gold: So your implying that your not happy everyday.**

**Me: Gold shut your mouth before I think to reconsider and I am sure Silver would LOVE to help in THAT.**

**Gold: You wouldn't dare.**

**Me: Really Gold would I…**

**Silver: …She doesn't own Pokémon or Rosario Vampire…**

**Me & Gold: Where did you come from?**

Sky's POV

"Hey, Sky" the young blond adult looked towards the group of what I considered children by the time they reached a meter from me. They stopped. "What do you mean that you assigned us to another school without our consult," glared Green. "Ya, what he said ya can't choose dat other school," yelled Sapphire looking as if she wants to kill me. _I was hoping they will learn about this tomorrow. Great now I am in this mess._

Red's POV

I stared at my brother. "I am sure that Sky had a reasonable explanation for this," said Platina as usual not showing any signs of caring about the matter. "Well I don't, Sky I have drama, the theater, of my dreams on that school and now I am not going to attend for the another school for some stupid reason of yours" half-scream and half yelled by White. "Everyone I a sure you it's a great school its where I went," he smiled his trademark smile that is similar to my own stunning everyone into silence._ I think that's the only thing we share as in siblings._ "Okay we will try Sky, but need to know the reason" I asked my older brother. "Well an old friend of mine asked me a favor to bringing more students in the school before it shuts down and I haven't seen her in months," Sky replied sheepishly using his right hand to cover the right of his neck.

-000-

We got into the bus more like forced by Sky. Even when Sapphire tried to escape, he pinned her down and that was SAPPHIRE. Sapph is known to break masters of martial arts bones. Green and I have a bit of trouble to handle her and now Sky can stop her like it was nothing. 3 years ago Sky couldn't do a push up for his life much less handle Sapphire.

A few hours ago:

"How'da do that?" asked the bewildered Sapphire on the ground as Sky pinned her. "In that school you could learn a lot more than a few tricks for pups?" he said getting up and dragged Sapph into the grey blue bus. "Now get in," He pushed us into the bus, "I still need to pick up Gold from his secret date today at the game corner." _So that is where he went no wonder he didn't… wait how does he know that._ My eyes widen in shock then looked over to Green who seemed to recover from the shock the others looked completely dumbfounded. "Hello. Mr. Bus Driver we need to pick up someone at the game corner," said Sky in a happiest tone. "Well if it isn't little weak Sky," He chuckled as he puffed out a ring of smoke. "Sky I wish not to be rude, but it not healthy for us in this environment," stated Platina. "Where you are going you don't need to worry," laughed the bus driver as Sky left to drag Gold out of the Game corner. "I highly doubt you all would last as long as Sky over there," he said turned towards us. _His eyes are glowing at us not looking, what type of people did Sky hang out with._ As Sky entered the bus with Gold hanging over his right shoulder he cheered, "That's everyone lets go."

Now:

"Passing this tunnel you will be at my school," said Sky. Gold leaned in to whisper to me, "Couldn't you guys sent me a text about him coming to get me." White answer, "We would have if not that Sky had our cells." I looked out of the window and was surprised that from the end of the tunnel and beyond looked like something out of a Halloween Manga. Dried up trees all around and a creepy looking school near a cliff edge.

"We are here Sky," said the bus driver as the bus came to a full stop. He pulled the lever as the bus door swung open. We open to see a silver haired girl as old as my brother. "Sky!" she leapt into the bus and hug tackled my brother. "Hi, Prism. Well where are we going?" he asked her after she stopped hugging him.

"Sky, if it were not in the school rules for a Guardian to beat up other Guardians I would have done it."

"But since when did you ever follow the rules"

"Don't push it"

"Just saying"

"So are these the kids you are in charge of?"

_What?!_

"Yeah, everyone this is Prism she is the one who force me to put you people here"

"That is not true, freaking Azul got to my computer and sent it to the minster. If it wasn't for my sister you would be in trouble."

"And with that I must thank Azul."

"Anyways your our neighboring house thanks to our sensi we have dorm for ourselves with the kiddies. Anyways what's is your name?" she turned to us.

Prism's POV

"My name's Red" said the black haired boy that reminds me of Black. _I remember that name its Sky's little brother they share nothing in common except for the smile. _

"Green…" the ginger boy said surprisingly this person reminds me of the little red head at the dorm.

"Gold is my name you are pretty if I say so,=" said the golden eyed boy that looks a bit similar to Red. "Keep trying you'll get a girlfriend someday," I replied to his little flirting attempt._ Nice try, too._

"SAPPHIRE," cried the blue-gem eyed girl._ I liked the way her eyes shine its bright, but she looks a bit worried about something._

"White…" whispered the brown ponytailed girl._ She looks upset about something._

"Sorry for White's behavior my name is Platina," said girl who looks like she was from a high class of society.

"Nice to meet you all come I'll show you to my group of people, oh and please remember to keep your species type a secret. It's the school rule," I said smiling. "If you don't let us say you won't survive until next year."

I felt the confused looks from everyone minus Sky's. "Okay off the bus and toward the wood I'll show you to your dorm," I said hoping it will release the tension of the surrounding area.

**Well I should get going, see everyone later.**

**Gold: I am saved **

**Me & Silver: For now…**

**Gold: Who is Azul?**

**Me: look it up! What am I a dictionary?**

**Gold: If I say yes would you?**

**Silver: Shut up, Gold. Or I will make you.**

**Gold: Are you insisting you are going to beat me up?**

**Sky: I approve of it**

**Gold: Aren't you supposed to be on my side?**

**Sky: I am it's just I don't feel like it today.**

**Me: Oh great, everyone out. *throwing Gold, Silver, and Sky out of the studio* Later everyone.**


End file.
